


The Silver Family

by RoseoftheBrightSea



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Father's Day, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseoftheBrightSea/pseuds/RoseoftheBrightSea
Summary: A quick Father's Day inspired ficlet between Celebrían and Celeborn.





	The Silver Family

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant headcanon: I always pictured Celeborn's father, Galadhon, dying when Celeborn was young.

“Ada? Are you alright?”

He had not heard the little feet, which were supposed to be tucked away in bed, approach the balcony. Too lost in thought, Celeborn was caught unprepared for his daughter’s arrival. Without a doubt, Celebrían had already seen them, but Celeborn wiped away his tears before stretching out his arms for her.

“Come here, iell nîn,” he beckoned. She scrambled into his lap and leaned back against his chest. It was a comforting position for them both – Celebrían safe in the arms of her father and Celeborn soothed by the presence of his daughter. During council, when the subject was not too serious for a child’s ears, Celebrían would often assume a similar position. Nenuial’s lords had grown accustomed to the little one’s presence.

“Were you crying?” she asked quietly.

Celeborn was conscious not to let his shoulders tense at the question. “I was thinking about Doriath.”

Celebrían nodded solemnly or at least, with as much solemnity a child so small and innocent could muster. She knew little of her parents’ ghosts. Still, she knew of the love both Celeborn and Galadriel bore for the lost kingdom and that her father had been born under its trees. She did not know why Thingol’s lands had been lost, only that they were.

“And my own adar.”

That was a matter Celebrían knew even less of. “Your adar?”

“Aye, your dâd. Galadhon Elmion.” Celeborn ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair, admiring the way it shinned in the moonlight. At her birth, it had been a deep silver, but it had lightened with age. Each time Celeborn admired the strands up close, he found a few more golden strands. _Beautiful, like her mother_ , he thought, but her crown would always be more silver than gold. Celeborn could not help but take pride in that. Silver was the crown of Doriath, Melian had one jested.

“I am afraid that I do not have many stories of him for you, meleth nîn,” Celeborn admitted sadly. “He died when I was very young, but I remember him as very strong and very kind.”

“Like you,” Celebrían said very matter-of-factly.

Celeborn smiled and kissed the top of her head. “That is sweet of you to say.”

“It is true!” she insisted. “You’re the strongest, kindest adar in all of Ennor!”

“And you the sweetest, most intelligent iell.” He squeezed her lightly. “Although, you are also an iell who ought to be asleep.” Celebrían twisted her lips into a defiant pout, but Celeborn inclined his head seriously. “If you do not sleep soon, then you will be too tired to go fishing tomorrow.”

“No, I—” her protests were cut off by a sudden yawn. When she tried to speak again, her exhaustion betrayed her once more.

Celeborn shifted her in his arms and stood to carry her to her room. As he walked, Celeborn sung an old lullaby, the same one Elmo had sung to him and Galathil during their childhoods. Sometimes, another voice carried the tune. A deeper voice than Elmo’s, but strong and clear.

When Celeborn placed Celebrían gently on her bed, her eyes were already closed, though sleep had not yet found her. “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

Celeborn smiled fondly. “Of course, meleth nîn.”In the morning, Galadriel would rouse them and Celebrían would beam with pride that her father had stayed with her all night. His wife would tease him gently for spoiling her, but Celeborn could not bring himself to care. Should the world rob her of him, Celeborn would ensure that Celebrían could hold these memories dear.

In the morning, Galadriel would rouse them and Celebrían would beam with pride that her father had stayed with her all night. His wife would tease him gently for spoiling her, but Celeborn could not bring himself to care. Should the world rob her of him, Celeborn would ensure that Celebrían could hold these memories dear.


End file.
